


exit the stage

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Teenagers, M/M, Stressed Castiel, high school productions are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what universe are hamburgers not preferable to backstage preparations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	exit the stage

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #41: Play

“Can you believe they’ve got us showing up for rehearsals twice a _week?_ The stupid play isn’t even until March!”

Castiel sighed, swiping a hand absently over his forehead and cringing when he felt a wet streak of paint being left behind. He hadn’t even known he’d gotten paint on himself. “Dean, you only have twelve lines. The _lead_ actors will need all the time they can get to prepare. And do you think I’m going to be able to complete every backdrop in a matter of days?”

“Hey, those twelve lines are gonna _make_ this damn thing,” Dean quipped, ignoring everything else Castiel had said, as usual.

“Yes, I’m sure the _Wayward Fisherman_ is going to bring a lot to the production.”

“Woah, okay, way to burst a guy’s bubble, man,” Dean laughed, and it was only because he didn’t sound at all offended that Castiel didn’t feel more guilty for snapping. Truth be told, he really shouldn’t have already been stressing out so much over all this, but that was just the way he was. No matter that Dean had a point – the play was over four months away – he still had a lot of sets to paint, not to mention a lot of props to create.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, wiping his brush more forcefully over the board in front of him. At the moment he was putting a layer of blue on, over which the more detailed of the scene’s elements would go.

“You want some help, Cas?” Dean asked kindly, and Castiel heard the rustle of paper as his boyfriend threw his script aside in favor of rising to his feet.

“Dean, you’re not an artist.”

“No shit. But what you’re doing doesn’t look _that_ complicated, and besides, the sooner we get done the sooner we can get dinner. Remember _dates,_ Cas? Those used to be awesome, right?”

“We still go out!”

“Not _really,_ not since rehearsals started. Our Friday nights are dead, man.”

And, again, Dean had a point. So Castiel was quick to acquiesce, tossing the other boy a brush and feeling a lot more relaxed for it, as the work was done twice as fast. Half an hour later they were gone, having gladly fled the school in favor of the Impala and her ability to get them someplace that served hamburgers. 


End file.
